moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Legion cz. 2
Dobra, pora na rozgrzewkę.- powiedział Przemek, wstając z pozycji medytującej na równe nogi. Chłopak miał na sobie swój standardowy strój i jedynie twarz była zasłonięta za dużą, białą maską o dwóch czarnych, przekręconych łzach robiących za oczy oraz napisem "You are free" ustawionym tak, że imitował uśmiech. Cały plac, będący do niedawna miejscem relaksu stacjonujących pod Metropolią żołnierzy, wypełniony był głównie mieszkańcami CreepyTown. Na białym, marmurowym podłożu stali obok siebie: Quint, Salai, Mikhaln i LoboTaker. Każde z nich zajmowało się własnymi sprawami, podczas gdy przebywajacy na otaczajacych plac trybunach żołnierze Federacji uważnie im się przyglądali. Przez ostatnie miesiące mieszkańcy CreepyTown i HallenWest robili doskonały użytek ze swoich umiejętności, zyskując wśród walczących coś na kształt szacunku. Oczywiście, jako nieludzie, nie byli go warci, jednak z pewnością nikt nimi nie pomiatał. Cała czwórka odwróciła się, gdy na plac wszedł Przemek- a raczej Generał Enigma, jak kazał się nazywać. Owo przezwisko, które zyskało znaczenie po podjętej przez Reinkarnatora współpracy z Wyzwoleniem Krajowym, nie było używane przez jego fanaberię, a przez wyższą konieczność. Przemek0980 był oficjalnie Przywódcą Federacji- nie było potrzeby żeby wyciągać kogokolwiek z błędu. - Jutro nasz wielki dzień.- powiedział Enigma, podchodząc do swoich towarzyszy. - Dzień w którym to wszystko się skończy.- dodał Quint. - Dlatego pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy jeszcze potrenować.- dodał Przemek. Za plecami jego towarzyszy dało się usłyszeć mocniejsze tupnięcie. Wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli dwie postacie. Pierwsza, znacznie mniej interesująca, była dobrze zbudowanym, młodym mężczyzną o krótkich, uczesanych na jeża włosach oraz zielonych oczach. Stojący obok niej "stwór" był ponad 3,5 metrowym, mechanicznym gigantem o tytanowej powłoce i długiej pelerynie, który trzymał w prawej ręce topór, niemal tak wielki jak on sam. - Co to za wypłosze?- spytała Salai, patrząc na gości bez krzty zainteresowania. Mężczyzna podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. - Witam.- powiedział, podnosząc dłoń w geście powitania.- Jestem Starszy Szeregowy Maal, a to- w tym momencie wskazał na robota- jest Axe. - Ten sam który miał bronić DizzCity?- spytał Mikhaln. Miesiące spędzone w Federacji nie zostały przez niego zmarnowane. Maal kiwnął głową. - Na krótko przed rozpoczęciem tego wszystkiego miał małą awarię, ale już wszystko w porządku.- powiedział Starszy Szeregowy. - No fajnie, ale ch#j mnie to obchodzi?- spytała LoboTaker. - Oni pomogą nam się przygotować.- powiedział Enigma, wyciągając swoją broń, Szkarłatne Macuahuitl. Z racji skomplikowanej nazwy, większość nazywała ją Kirra. Quint przyjrzał się dwójce członków Federacji, niemal z tak dużym lekceważeniem jak Salai. - Nie wyglądają na silnych.- powiedział smok. - Ja na przykład nie jestem.- wyszeptał Maal. - Daj im popalić!- zakrzyknął do niego ktoś z tłumu. - Zasady są proste.- powiedział Przemek.- Samo dotknięcie przez któregokolwiek z nich całkowicie wyklucza z dalszego pojedynku. Uwaga wszystkich ponownie skupiła się na Enigmie. - Czyli wj#bać, ale nie dać się trafić.- powiedziała LoboTaker, wyciągając swój łańcuch.- Brzmi logicznie. - Nie żartuje.- powiedział Przemek.- Legion nie przypomina nikogo ani niczego, z czym kiedykolwiek mieliśmy do czynienia. Jeden jego ruch i każde z was, na zawsze przepadnie w jego wnętrzu. Nastała chwila ciszy. - Mówcie kiedy...- zaczął Maal. Salai i Quint zareagowali natychmiast. Obecna Władczyni Piekieł wyciągnęła swoją dłoń w stronę przeciwników, by po chwili wyleciał z niej pocisk czystej energii. Smok natomiast otworzył paszczę i przy pomocy siły swoich Głosów zmusił wiatry ze wszystkich stron świata, by zebrały się w jednym ataku i poleciały we wskazanym kierunku. Osobne użycie tych dwóch ataków sprawiło, że cały plac się zatrząsł- ich połączenie z kolei doprowadziło do tego, że kilka osób na trybunach niemal odleciało. Połączony atak potrzebował zaledwie dwóch sekund, by dotrzeć do przeciwników. - Chyba wygraliśmy.- stwierdziła Salai, wzruszajac ramionami. Nie miała ochoty na zabawę ze śmiertelnikami. Quint złapał ją jednak delikatnie za głowę i przekręcił w stronę przeciwników. Wtedy właśnie demonica ujrzała, jak pocisk z połączonej mocy jej i smoka utrzymuje się na powierzchni jakiejś dziwnej powłoki. Wyglądała ona jak....lustro- wielkie na ponad półtora metra i trzymane bez problemu przez Maala. Pocisk nie trzymał się tam jednak długo- po chwili ponownie wystrzelił, tym razem w kierunku swoich właścicieli. Salai wyciągnęła jedną dłoń w stronę nadlatującego pocisku, a drugą skierowała ku niebu. Po chwili atak uderzył ją, jednak został wchłonięty przez jej ciało, a następnie wypuszczony w stronę nieba, które rozświetlił swoją eksplozją. - Co to jest?- spytał Quint, wskazując na lustrzaną powierzchnię. - Lustro Yaty.- odpowiedział Enigma, uderzając kilkukrotnie w podłoże swoją Kirrą.- Ta prawdziwa, należąca niegdyś do japońskich Bogów. Potrafi odbić każdy skierowany w swoją stronę atak. - Czyli musimy się jednak wysilić żeby ich pokonać.- powiedziała Salai, uśmiechając się. Może jednak ten dzień nie będzie taki zmarnowany. - Nie bardzo.- powiedziała LoboTaker. W tym momencie Lustro Yaty znikło, ukazując wszystkim klęczącego Maala, któremu wojownicza Baldanderka nałożyła dźwignię. - Wygrałam.- powiedziała LoboTaker. W tym momencie Axe podniósł swój topór i zamachnął się, by uderzyć nim Lobo. Broń już miała ją trafić, gdy nagle Enigma podniósł Kirrę i nakierował ją prosto na przeciwnika. Wcześniejsze uderzenia o podłoże miały na celu skumulowanie w niej energii, którą broń sama z siebie i tak wielokrotnie zwiększała. Teraz ta energia została uwolniona, a jej strumień uderzył prosto w przerośnięty topór, wybijając go z ręki robota. W tym momencie przed postacią Axa pojawił się Mikhaln, który położył swoją dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. - ''Fulgur!- ''zakrzyknął Arcymag. Momentalnie we wnętrzu Axa doszło do zwarcia. Przez robota przeszła widoczna energia elektyczna, a z jego wnętrza poleciał dym. Po tym wydarzeniu robot padł, całkowicie zdezaktywowany. - Nieeeeee!!!- zakrzyknął Arktus, członek AdMachu i uczeń pogrążonego w depresji Kharleza. Mężczyzna, ubrany w typowy dla jego środowiska, strój kapłański, zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum i biec w stronę upadłego robota.- Dopiero go naprawiłem!! Generał Enigma uśmiechnął się, czego nikt nie widział przez obecność maski. Jeśli chodziło o umiejętności współpracy, to stały na zaskakująco wysokim poziomie. LoboTaker puściła Maala, który padł na czworaka i zaczął intensywnie oddychać. - Chyba nie ma czego się obawiać.- powiedział Przemek. - Ej!- zakrzyknął jakiś kobiecy głos. Uwaga wszystkich natychmiast się na nim skupiła. Należał on do Strange, która stała przed wejściem na plac, z rękoma założonymi na piersiach. - Walczyliście sobie beze mnie?!- zakrzyknęła piratka.- Czyj to był pomysł?! Przemek rozejrzał się. Pół biedy gdyby tylko jego towarzysze wskazywali na niego oskarżycielsko palcami- jednak fakt że robiły to setki żołnierzy przebywających na trybunach, pogrążał go całkowicie. Nawet Axe na chwilę podniósł rękę, by wskazać na winowajce. - No ładnie.- powiedział Przemek, bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego. - Kiedy ja naprawdę przepraszam.- powiedział Przemek. Od porannego treningu minęło już wiele godzin. Obozy wojskowe rozstawione u granic Metropolii były jedynym źródłem świata, w ten czarnej, pozbawionej światla gwiazd i Księżyca nocy. W dziesiątkach namiotów przebywali żołnierze, którzy albo wykorzystywali swoje przepustki by czasowo odpocząć w stolicy, albo dopiero mieli zostać wysłani na front. Tym, którzy zgodzili się udać na walkę z Legionem, dano jednak betonowe kwatery. W jednej z nich przebywali Mikhaln i Quint- we dwójkę próbowali opracować coś, co Arcymag widział w Demonicznej Bibliotece. W drugiej przebywała LoboTaker, która rozrywała swoimi pięściami już szósty przyniesiony jej worek. Salai nie przebywała w danej jej kwaterze- od "incydentu" w Piekle zaczęła chadzać własnymi ścieżkami. Mało kto chciał dowiedzieć się, co ona wyrabiała a i sama demonica wydawała się być o wiele bardziej skryta, niż jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej. W ostatniej z kwater przebywali właśnie Przemek i Strange. W pokoju w którym przebywali było właściwie wszystko czego potrzebowali- dosyć spore, miękkie łóżko, czerwony dywan oraz automatyczne żaluzje, żeby świat nie musiał oglądać tego, co wyprawiali razem w kwaterze. Kiedyś był tam również telewizor, ale z jakiegoś powodu pozostały z niego tylko kawałki. - Hmpf.- odpowiedziała Strange, odwracając się do chłopaka plecami. Obydwoje siedzieli na dywanie, oparci o wspólne łózko. - Kwiecie złocisty....- zaczął Przemek. - Jak mogłeś mnie nie zawołać?- spytała piratka. - Nie było potrzeby.- odpowiedział chłopak. - Nie?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, nadal siedząc do niego tyłem.- Jak mamy walczyć z Legionem, jesli nie bierzesz mnie pod uwagę? Przecież ta "rozgrzewka" miała pokazać stopień współpracy, tak? - No tak.- odpowiedział Przemek. - Więc dlaczego ja nie jestem tam uwzględniona?- spytała Strange, a w jej głosie było teraz słychać nie tyle wściekłość, co żal.- No wow, opracowaliscie metodę współpracy ze sobą nawzajem, fajnie. A jak ja się wj#bie w sam środek takowego połączonego ataku i trafi we mnie zamiast w Legiona? - Masz kolibra, on Cię ochroni...- próbował się bronić Przemek. - Nie o to chodzi!- odpowiedziała Strange, walcząc z pokusą odwrócenia się w stronę chłopaka.- Uważasz że nie jestem ważna? - Jesteś najważniejsza.- odpowiedział Przemek, z lekkim smutkiem w głosie. - Odsuwasz mnie bo nie chcesz żebym walczyła z Legionem?- spytała raz jeszcze. Nastała chwilowa cisza. - Tak.- odpowiedział Przemek. - To przestań!- wydarła się Strange.- Wiem że boisz się Legiona. Wiem, że nigdy w życiu nie walczyliśmy z czymś tak potężnym. Każde z nas się go boi, nieważne czy jest tego świadome czy nie. Dlatego musimy walczyć z nim razem. Dlatego tylko wspólnie, możemy mu się przeciwstawić. Wspólnie, Przemek! Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie chcesz sobie wyobrażać mnie na polu bitwy. Będę tam z wami, czy tego chcesz czy nie! - Ale ja...- zaczął Przemek. - Nie tłumacz się.- syknęła Strange. - No bo...- spróbował ponownie. - Nie wywiniesz się.- odpowiedziała. - Chcę Ci zadać pytanie.- powiedział Przemek. Piratka nie wytrzymała. Tyle nerwów a on chce ją jeszcze o coś pytać?! Odwróciła się żeby mu wygarnąć. Właśnie wtedy go zobaczyła- trzymane przez Reinkarnatora pudełeczko a w nim...pierścionek. Nie byle jaki- srebrny, z dużym, błękitnym szafirem we wnętrzu. - Noelle Essalie Feelover Strange.- zaczął chłopak, delikatnie wyciągając pierścionek.- Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i... Cios pięścia prosto w twarz zatrzymał Przemka przed dokończeniem pytana. Uderzenie które zadała mu Strange sprawiło, że chłopak poleciał kilka metrów dalej, uderzając w ścianę. Pierścionek poleciał do góry i upadłby na podłogę, gdyby chłopak nie złapał go w ostatnim momencie. - Oczywiście że tak ty idioto!- powiedziała Strange, stojąc i się trzęsąc. Przemek wstał i nastawił sobie szczękę. - To czemu mnie uderzyłaś?!- zakrzyknął chłopak. - Nie wiem!- odkrzyknęła. - Nie robi się takich rzeczy!- ponownie zakrzyknął Przemek. - Nie oświadcza się po kłótni!- odpowiedziała Strange. - Dasz mi tą pi#przoną rękę?!- zapytał chłopak. - A założysz mi ten zasrany pierścionek?- zapytała dziewczyna. - Już go masz!- odpowiedział Przemek. Przez Strange jakby przeszedł dreszcz. Uniosła prawą dłoń. Chłopak miał rację- na jej palcu gościł pierścionek. Stało się. Była jego narzeczoną. Przemek wziął głęboki oddech. - Przepraszam że tak nakrzyczałem.- powiedział chłopak.- Po prostu.... Raz jeszcze, zdanie pozostało niedokończone, gdyż Strange się na niego rzuciła. Chłopak otarł się plecami o kontroler żaluzji i całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się ciemnością. Żaluzje ponownie się uniosły, ukazując Strange, tańczącą po pokoju i wpatrującą się w swój zaręczynowy pierścionek. - Mam pierścionek, mam piieeerścionek!- śpiewała, robiąc pirułety po pokoju. Nigdy w życiu nie była taka szczęśliwa. - Może opijemy ten moment?- spytał Przemek, wyjmując z jednej z szafek wino pamiętające początki Kryształowego Półwyspu. Dziewczyna energicznie zaczęła kiwać głową. Była tak uradowana, że miała gdzieś swoją słabą głowę- mogła wypić i całą beczkę alkoholu. Chłopak wyciągnął dwa naczynia i zaczął do nich przelewać wino. Momentalnie jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Mógł jeszcze się zatrzymać. Przecież mogli być jeszcze szczęśliwi. Właściwie, to j#bać Kraj. Mogą z niego uciec. Nie muszą sie narażać- ktoś inny pokona Legiona. Chciałby tak myśleć. Ale wiedział, że nie może. - Tylko pamiętaj...- echo słów Mikhalna odbijało się w jego głowie, gdy sięgał po ukrytą w bluzie fiolkę.- Ofiara musi wypić wszystko, co do kropli. Nie wiem na kim chcesz tego użyć, ale jeśli już musisz, to niech to będzie chociaż skuteczne. Jego ręce niesamowicie się trzęsły, gdy odkręcał fiolkę. Każdy jeden mięsień w jego ciele krzyczał, by się zatrzymał, by tego nie robił. Strange była taka szczęśliwa. Dlaczego musiał to niszczyć? Ręce się uspokoiły. Wiedział dlaczego to robił. Fiolka wlała się do jednego z naczyń. A on robił to, bo ją kochał. Wziął naczynia w dłonie i odwrócił się twarzą do swojej narzeczonej. Na jego twarzy gościł rozciągający się od ucha do ucha uśmiech. - Za nas.- powiedział, przekazując Strange jedną z fiolek. Piratka wzięła naczynie do rąk i od razu je opróżniła. Dziewczyna już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle zaczęło jej się kręcił w głowie. Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa a ona sama upadłaby na podłogę, gdyby Przemek nie złapał jej w ostatniej chwili swoją wolną ręką. Chłopak wyrzucił szkalnkę przez otwarte okno a następnie położył dziewczynę delikatnie na dywanie. Serce wziąć biło jak szalone. Strange, nieprzytomna, uśmiechała się, tuląc do siebie zaręczynowy pierścionek. Wiedział, że taką ją zapamięta. - Zapomnij o mnie.- wyszeptał jej do ucha. Jej twarz skrzywiła się a eliksir zaczął działać. Wszystkie wspomnienia były dokładnie przeczesywane, pod kątem obecności Reinkarnatora. Gdy już takowa została odnaleziona, była natychmiast usuwana. Nagle to nie sieć należąca do Przemka złowiła Strange- był to po prostu Czarnobrody. Nikt nie ocalił jej w czasie ostatniej bitwy Zemsty Królowej Anny- ona zrobiła to sama. W miasteczku nigdy nie zawitał przybysz o niebieskich włosach. A ona sama, nigdy go nie pokochała. Przemek wstał. Wiedział że Strange będzie bezpieczna, zadbał o to. No i się jej oświadczył- nie miał więc czego żałować. On sam również nie musiał się o nic martwić- bo nikt na niego nie czekał. Założył swoją maskę i otworzył drzwi. Stanął w progu. Wiedział, że jeżeli się teraz odwróci, zmieni zdanie. Że jej widok zmusi go, by odnalazł Mikhalna i odczynił urok. Że wiedziony głupimi uczuciami narazi ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Dlatego się nie odwrócił. Ruszył dalej, zamykając za sobą drzwi. I nie widząc, jak ostatnia, niedopita kropla eliksiru kapie na podłogę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures